


The Tale of Origin

by StellarWind Elsydeon (StellarWind)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Scripture, apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWind/pseuds/StellarWind%20Elsydeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Pokémon-world scripture, possibly apocrypha, conceived as an introduction for something that has since long lost its way. I felt it was awesome enough to post on its own. So there you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Origin

_In the beginning there was the word, and the word was unknown. And the word became many words, and many words became a tale - written in the bodies of the watchers by the will of One-Who-Is-Outside. Thus hath the words become as a thousand arms to One, to mold a nascent void-pocket to his will and shape the world that was to be._

_First was told the Tale of Two - The Adamant, whose roar bindeth time in shackles of steel, and the Lustrous, whose claws rend the infinite, shaping the mists of aether into a great ocean. In tandem did the Two bring direction to the void-pocket - the pulse of a great awakening dragon._

_Thus the two who begat direction and order became the body of the world that is to be._

_And with the Tale of Two was told the Tale of the Renegade, the Forgotten Tale - A Griseous beast to offset and mirror the Two. Alas, as its nature was opposite, the beast ran rampant in confusion and rage, bringing forth great calamity until ushered to its rightful place across the threshold of reflection, where it was becalmed. Where the beast once brought violence it now brought peace._

_Thus the Renegade became Guardian of the world that is to be._

_Then was told the Tale of Three - the beings of azure, bearing each a red stone. And the three delved into the depths of primal lakes, and there did the essence of their stones permeate the clearest of waters. And from waters sprang life, for the stones were gifts of spirit._

_And thus the Three who begat life became the heart of the world that is to be._

_Lo, No longer did the watchers need the Original teller's Will to guide them - for where once there was but one voice, there were now six - and of these six countless others were born, each with a tale of their own, ripples of a stone cast into a void, expanding ever forward, ever outward, in every way. For within the gifts of spirit did the Original One place a fraction of his will - so that the echoes may tell tales of their own and transcend that which it has set in motion. Thus the Tale no longer needed its teller - and the One, its purpose completed, returned to the Outside so that one day the ripples left in its wake will be great enough for his Will-Children to follow._


End file.
